


Holes for Faunus Glory

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dog-Cock Faunus, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Horse-Cock Faunus, Impregnation, Knotting, M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Weiss and Willow Schnee find themselves sneaking away for mother-daughter bonding sessions- at a glory hole.





	Holes for Faunus Glory

Weiss and Willow Schnee both shared a very, very enjoyable hobby. It was one neither would admit to the world that they partook in, and especially not the level to which they enjoyed it. But they do. Their hobby being something they had loved for years, and would love to experience again and again. The hobby in question? Pleasuring Faunus cock within a glory-hole together.

Both women were in their favourite glory-hole at the current moment, in fact. It was their favourite because there was no chance a humanlike cock would enter through the holes they used. Animal penises were the only ones allowed within these glory-holes, and both Willow and Weiss adored the fact. The additional detail that they were always exceptionally busy pleasuring men within their holes was nothing to scoff at also.

Weiss was positioned at one hole, Willow was at the other. The area Willow and Weiss had to work with was rather odd, as it was only around five meters in any direction, with one hole in the centre of each side. It was a perfect square, with just enough room for the women within to be perfectly comfortable, but not big enough to have any wasted space. Naturally, since the area was almost scientifically designed to be best for pleasuring whatever poked through those perfect holes, both Schnees loved it.

Willow was the first to receive a member. Both women had only been inside for around ten minutes before their first cock came up to them. As Weiss watched on, Willow began to work on the cock. It was as around seven inches in length, a pinkish colour, with an odd shape and a knot at the end. Whomever was using the hole was a dog faunus, clearly. And one whom was rather well-endowed.

Willow’s lips wrapped around the tip of the cock, her tongue dragging over the pink flesh lazily. The cock twitched every other second or so, precum slowly leaking from the tip. The cum was immediately lapped up my Willow, swallowed instantly by the Schnee matriarch. She loved the taste of the cum, even if it was not as salty, thick or delicious as the true thing that was to come later. The taste of the cock was addictive to Willow- she came to love it almost immediately after tasting it, and that love had only grown over time.

Weiss simply watched on, one hand gripping her own breast and slowly teasing her nipple. The other hand snaked down her body, pushing one finger into her pussy, slowly. Weiss let out soft whines and gasps, watching as her mother pleasured a cock, while Weiss pleasured her own folds. Weiss would have likely lost her mind to her own pleasure if she was not deliberately holding herself back from letting loose- she was awaiting a cock of her own to pleasure.

Willow’s mouth was bobbing up and down upon the cock, dragging her tongue along the pink and sensitive flesh that made up the cock. She felt happier and more aroused with every slight twitch of the cock, every drop of precum that left the tip, every moan that came from the faunus whom was offering his cock to Willow, even if he was unknowing as to whomever was pleasuring his cock. Willow put her heart into her movements and actions, all with the goal of pleasuring the cock in her mouth more and more.

As Weiss watched on as her mother pleasured the cock, another cock was given to the younger Schnee, one for her to pleasure herself. It was longer than Willow’s by some margin, likely surpassing 10 inches in length. The cock twitched every five-to-eight seconds. Precum lazily oozed from the tip, onto Weiss’ shoulder. It had a large, flat head, a long shaft that changed colour partway down the shaft, with a median ring found around the 5-inch mark. Whomever the cock belonged to was a Horse faunus. And Weiss loved it.

Willow was slightly too distracted attempting to push as much of the cock she was given into her throat to notice Weiss’ new member. The dog-cock she had been given was now throbbing pleasurably in her throat, obviously growing closer and closer to the point of orgasm. As she continued to suckle on the cock, it exploded out, the knot swelling out as cum pumped into her mouth and down her throat. Willow’s cheeks bulged our with the cum, adoring the taste of cum that decorated her throat with a silvery-white coating.

Weiss observed her mother’s enthusiasm with a smile, deciding to do something different with her own horse-cock. Standing up, she immediately bent over to offer her pussy to the cock, slowly moving backwards. She forced more and more of the cock into her soaked cunt, letting out a loud and lustful moan as she forced more and more of the cock into her pussy. It felt absolutely mind-blowing! She loved every moment of pleasure she received from the cock, it’s twitches and movements. The patron using her hole loved it also, evidently. His moans were music to Weiss’ ears, hilting herself upon the cock after just over fifteen seconds. 

Willow slowly pulled herself off the dog cock, keeping her lips completely sealed, as much cum as possible trapped within her mouth for an idea she had- something she could do with her daughter to spice up their acts within this wonderful place. The best part, Willow realised, was the fact she hadn’t told Weiss to expect anything new, so this would be a total surprise for her as well. Willow loved surprising Weiss with lewd gifts- it was she that showed Weiss the magic of Glory holes, Willow was the one whom discovered this one (Their easy favourite), and the one that helped Weiss discover a love for faunus cock. It was certainly always a very interesting time whenever Willow and Weiss shared a “Mother-Daughter Day”, because they would always be trying something new. 

Weiss, on the other hand was far from finished with the cock she had been given. Facing her mother, she pushed herself back and forth on the thick shaft shoved deep within her pussy, moaning every time her rear collided the wall-the only thing stopping her from hilting on the cock fully. Not as if she was complaining about losing a centimetre or two of cock- the other ten to eleven inches were more than enough for the young Schnee heiress. Weiss’ moans filled the area she and Willow shared, overwhelming any other noises that could be made within the small, confined area. She was absolutely in love with the cock that was buried deep within her pussy.

Willow was doing something entirely different, sneaking closer and closer to Weiss, her mouth still full of the Faunus- whom had already left- cum that the wonderful dog-cock had given her. Looking at her Daughter with a small smile as she drove herself harder and harder upon the faunus cock, Willow lowered herself so she could easily remin level with her daughter, reaching forwards to gently hold Weiss’ head still. Leaning forwards, Willow kissed Weiss passionately, pushing the cum into Weiss’ mouth. Weiss’ eyes widened as Willow forced cum into her head, as the owner of the horse-cock began to thrust into her pussy. Willow closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss with her daughter. Weiss would have done the same if she didn’t have a large member pounding into her sensitive cunt.

Weiss’ moans didn’t stop simply because Willow locked lips with her, instead they actually increased in volume, only potentially muffled by the passionate kiss Willow and Weiss were sharing. The man pounding into her only went faster and faster, bringing both himself and Weiss to the brink of orgasm. After a moment, Weiss’ eyes rolled up into her skull, and she began to cum. Her sweet-tasting fluids sprayed over the cock, which in turn began to unleash a torrent of seed into Weiss, quickly filling her womb. Willow smiled into her kiss with Weiss, having experienced similarly mind-melting pleasure before when being pounded by faunus meat. 

After almost a minute of the horse-cock remaining hilted within Weiss, the owner began to slowly pull out, extracting his cock from the glory-hole and leaving immediately after. Weiss sat on the ground, panting and gasping. She was completely drained from the intense pleasure. Willow sat on the ground next to Weiss, observing the cum leaking from Weiss’ abused pussy.  
“Weiss, dearie. Did you remember to get your protection?” Willow inquired with a gentle smile. Weiss paled.  
“Shit…” Willow let out a soft laugh at this.  
“Oh, your father is going to have a heart attack. But do not worry. We’ll make sure you and the kid are treated like you deserve.” Willow murmured to Weiss, attempting to comfort the panicking heiress. It worked. Weiss nuzzled into Willow, smiling faintly.  
“Thanks, mom… I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, babygirl.”


End file.
